The Trickster and the Feisty Redhead
by Michi WinSinger
Summary: What if Bobby Singer had a daughter that we've never heard about? And what if said daughter fell for a Trickster/Archangel? Starting from season 2 of Supernatural slight AU Trickster/Gabriel x OC (my own Elizabeth Marie Singer/Ellie)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction that I'm posting :) Normally I'm all over Castiel from SPN but I kinda like Gabriel too so here's my story with him and my OC Ellie ! :D I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think, since it's my first time posting I really wanna be sure that people will like it an tell me if there's anything about my story :) **

**Welcome to~** The Trickster and the feisty redhead **!**

Elizabeth moved out when she was 19, it was right after her mother Karen had been possessed by a demon and her father Robert (known as Bobby) shot and killed her, and she never looked back when she got into her car and drove away. Sioux Falls, South Dakota was shoved into the back of her mind and heart and she started her new life at a college in Chicago, never thinking back on her past hunter life. When she started hunting with her father, she was only 12, a young age for a girl but she managed with the criticism and comments and killed her first werewolf at 13. After a year she got back in contact with her dad for a short while and their relationship became better after a few months and she visited her old home a few times until her father became too busy with the hunter lifestyle and didn't have time for her visits.

When Ellie became 23 her stay at the college ended and she decided to turn her path towards Sioux Falls to get home to the place that still filled a lot inside her heart. She had no family other than her father (if you don't count uncle Rufus) and she had to admit to herself that she missed him. No matter how much they argued, no matter how much she hated him, he would always be her father and she would love him from the bottom of her heart.

Elizabeth Marie Singer / Ellie is a sweet, caring, bright, open, laid back, happy/loud girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow :D here's the first chapter of my fan fiction ! please review if you have any comments about what-so-ever :) let's get on with the show!**

**I own nothing except my own OC Elizabeth Marie Singer / Ellie. **

Chapter 1

"Hey dad it's me just wanted to tell you that I just entered Sioux Falls and I'm about umm… half an hour away from you. Call me when you get this." Ellie sighed as she spoke to the voicemail and closed her phone before tossing it softly onto the passenger seat beside her. "He must be on another hunt…" she told herself before tilting her head back against the headrest.

Proximally a half an hour later, Ellie drove her old yet fully restored Ford Mustang 2 2 Fastback into Singer Salvage Yard (also known as Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard) and parked in front of the house. She gave the old house a once over with a small smile on her lips, this was the place where she had grown up and where her life had gone to hell in a few days. Shrugging the sad memories away, she turned off the car and got out before stretching her whole body.

"I hate driving…" she said in a bitter voice before walking around to the trunk and pulling out her suitcase and swung her green duffle bag over her shoulder. "He's either on a hunt or sleeping off a few bottles of hunter's helper…" Ellie grinned before she made her way up to the front door and dug her key out of her pocket, hearing a click from the lock she smiled and lightly pushed the door open and made her way inside.

"Jeez it's smells like bear ass in here!" the girl scrunched up her nose as she settle her luggage besides the stairs and looked around in the library / living room and noticed the desk covered with papers, books and empty bottles. "When was the last time he cleaned up this place? A millennium ago?!" she hissed at the bottles before taking a deep breath to calm herself before pulling her long hair into a messy bun and began cleaning the library. Remembering not to mess up or throw away any of his papers or put the books back on the shelves. After the library was done she made her way to the kitchen and was met by the same smell but even stronger.

The rest of the house came after the kitchen and Ellie collapsed on the old worn out couch when she was done, the place looked better even though she knew that nothing could make it cleaner with all the books and other stuff laying around in waist high piles. But the air smelled better and there was no evidence of old bottles anywhere, it was her dads preferred drink and did the man drink.

Ellie felt herself slowly nod off before she pulled herself off the couch and went up to the top floor, taking a warm shower and changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a pale blue green top and pulled on her leather boots and a waist long black leather jacket. She went down to the kitchen and scribbled down on a notepad a few things she had to buy (not forgetting the bottles of hunters helper and beer) before drying her hair and making her way out to her Mustang and drove to the closest store.

It was only when she had gotten home that she realized how late it had gotten, the sky was dark red from the almost disappeared sun behind the house and the rest of the sky was a deep dark blue with a few stars on. Tugging her jacket closer around her, Ellie shut off the car and grabbed the grocery bags before making her way into the house again.

Firing the fireplace up Ellie curled her body up on the old couch and wrapped a blanket over her, again her eyelids began to get heavier and heavier until she turned and leaned against the backrest of the couch and fell into a peaceful and warm sleep. Good memories flushed her mind and the flames from the fireplace lit up the library up in a golden glow. And even when the fire died out the girl only pulled the thick blanket tighter around her and continued to sleep.

_A small 7 year old red head sat by the dinner table, cookie dough all over her hands as she tried to mimic her mother's gestures when she rolled the dough and flattened it to make her favorite cookies. Her mother smiled and laughed lightly when she watched the small girl try to get the dough off her hands before looking up at her mother and laughing along. _

"_How are my two favorite girls today?" a deep male voice entered the kitchen as her father made his way over to them, he kissed her mother's temple and sent a smile to the little girl. "I think someone needs to get their hands washed" he chuckled and walked over to the little girl, picking her up before placing her in front of the kitchen sink. _

"_But mommy said that you could eat the dough even though it's sticky" the small red head looked up at her father with a large smile across her face, showing her father her dough covered hands. "She says it tastes better" the girl giggled before turning around and putting her hands under the faucet; waiting for her dad to turn on the water and help her clean the dough off her hands. _

Ellie was woken with a fright when someone kicked the door in and two rays of flashlights came into the library, searching for something until all three landed on her and she head a sawn off get cocked.

"I'm not a monster or a burglar!" Ellie shouted as she placed a hand over her eyes to shield them from the light from the flashlights. "Please don't shoot me." She begged as she slowly stood up.

"Ellie?" asked a gruff voice, the only gruff voice the girl would ever remember no matter what happened. The lights was turned on and Ellie stood right in front of her father and two other men, a tall guy with brown eyes and brown hair and a slightly shorter guy with green eyes and short dirty blonde hair. She turned towards her father and saw him with his cap, his beard and his usual clothe, and a small smile spread across her lips as she took a few steps towards him before throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hi dad" she smiled against his shoulder as she felt him hug her back; she had never felt more safe than at that moment. Her father's arms wrapped tightly around her.

The embrace was cut short when one of the other males in the room coughed awkwardly and Ellie turned and sent a smile towards them while having a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hi umm I'm Elizabeth Singer, Bobby's daughter but you can call me Ellie." She introduced herself and wrapped her wool cardigan tighter around her body.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." Dean the guy with the short dirty blonde introduced himself and his brother beside him before a puzzled expression crossed his face. "Wait you said you were Bobby's… daughter?"

"Yeah; nice to meet ya." Ellie smiled and chuckled lightly over their perplexed expressions. "Don't worry you're not the first ones not believing it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Why are you here now? Weren't you coming the 20th?" her dad Bobby asked as he had put the sawn off on the desk and Dean and Sam took the old couch. "Why didn't you call?"

"Well _someone _didn't answer their phone the third time I called and I decided to wait inside the house instead of my car." Ellie answered her father with a slight glare; even though she was happy over seeing him again it ticked her off a bit that he hadn't answered when she called.

"Sorry Ellie but I was on a case with these two knuckleheads and I left the phone in the truck." Her father shrugged after a small apology; not really wanting to fight with her.

With a slight huff Ellie turned and walked out to the refrigerator and pulled out 4 beers and gave the brothers one before tossing her father one. "Oh and I tried to clean the bear ass smell out of the house and I restocked the refrigerator…" she stated while twisting the cap off her beer and taking a sip of it. After finishing her beer and talking a bit more with the brothers, Ellie bid them goodnight and went up to her old room and changed into a pair of green flannel sleeping shorts and a gray t-shirt. She brushed her teeth while brushing her long hair and went to bed after finishing.

The next morning loud arguing broke Ellie's sleep and made her groan before sitting up and running a hand through her long tangled hair. Throwing her bedcover aside, the girl stood up with a yawn and made her way out of her room before stopping by the stairs and let another yawn escape. Lightly slapping her cheeks to wake herself up even more, Ellie walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom to send a tired glare towards her father and the two brothers who were arguing. All three male got silent when they noticed her.

"Oh don't let me stop your argument but I was having a REALLY good dream when you three woke me up!" she stated before making her way out into the kitchen through the library. "I just got home from girls whining and arguing over nothing, I don't want to repeat my actions from then…" she sighed while pouring coffee into a mug and stood in the doorway between the library and kitchen.

"Wait you lived in an all-girls dormitory?" Dean smirked and turned to the younger girl, it was written all over his face that he was picturing Ellie in an underwear pillow fight.

"I'm sorry we woke you Ellie." Sam smacked the back of his head while apologizing for them arguing. "But it's just a about some cases…"

"Sweetheart, why don't you get some breakfast while we get done um… talking?" Bobby moved over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, a soft smile on his face.

Nodding and slightly agreeing, Ellie walked back out in the kitchen and began making herself some breakfast while the three males continued to argue. Even though she was glad that she was back home, her father arguing with someone else was something she didn't miss. The house seemed colder as she sat by the kitchen table and looked around the empty and old kitchen. There were no traces of a woman's touch anywhere in the house, it was like neither her nor her mother had ever lived there. Ellie pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them; a sudden longing for her mother came over her as she rested her forehead on her knees and sniffed slightly.

Breathing deep a few times the girl walked to the trash can and threw her untouched breakfast out before walking up and taking a warm shower, with the sudden memories her stomach was in knots and she didn't feel like eating. After her shower she opened her suitcase and pulled out a white dress shirt and a beige pencil skirt, she dried her hair and brushed it a few times before deciding that she didn't care and pulled on a dark blue cardigan and stuffed her notebook and wallet into a beige handbag and grabbed her black buckle stilettos and walked back down the stairs.

"Where ya going dressed like an office worker?" Her dad's gruff voice asked her as the girl sat down on the bottom steps and pulled on her stilettos.

"Out." She answered him shortly before grabbing her keys and phone from her leather jacket on a hook by the door. "I'm going to the library and the store. Got something I need to pick up?"

"Yeah; beer and a pie." Dean called while grinning at the girl.

"You do know that I can bake a pie, right?" Ellie sent Dean a grin before she pecked her dads cheek and made her way out the house and over to her car. Getting into her car, she placed her bag on the passenger seat and started the car with a roar that made her grin widely.

Ellie spent an hour at the library, just walking through the book shelves while searching for something she wanted to read, she found two cook books that she hadn't read and checked them out before driving to the store and began scanning the isles for the things she needed. Flour, sugar, vanilla, cherries, kitchen salt, ruff salt, cream, milk, beer. All the things got put down into her shopping cart as she pushed it around the store, until she came to the newspaper stand and she took a few different ones and went up to the cashier to pay for her things.

Throwing the bags into the trunk, she returned the cart and got into her car and made her way home only to find her dad and the brothers gone. With a sigh she pulled the bags out of the trunk and made her way into the house before kicking her stilettos off and walked into the kitchen. After putting all the things away, she went up and changed into a pair of denim jeans and a top before pulling her hair into a messy bun and went down to start baking Dean his pie.

While baking the pie, the petite redhead turned on the radio placed on top of the refrigerator and sang along quietly as she smiled. When she pulled the bottom of the pie out of the oven, she felt a presence behind her but turning around she saw nothing but the old library. With a slight shrug she continued with pouring the cherry sauce onto the pie before the radio turned off by itself. 'What the…' Ellie thought before drying her hands and reached up to turn the radio on again. A few minutes later it happened again and Ellie swore she heard a low silent chuckle from behind her, but once again she saw nothing but air.

A pair of golden brown eyes watched her as she finished the pie and pushed it into the oven. A wide smile was on the figures face as he continued to watch her.

"This is gonna be fun." It chuckled again before disappearing completely and leaving the girl to clean up the messy kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to FireChildSlytherin5, ninja princess LW and JasmineChyanne for review's :D it really means a lot to me that you take time to post one ! And today you will get two or maybe more chapters because once again I'm on a roll and really feel like writing ! **

**I own nothing ! except my OC Ellie**

Chapter 3

A few weeks went by without much stress; Ellie helped researching with her father at home while Sam and Dean were out hunting at killing things. Sometimes Bobby left her the house to take care of while he was out hunting, either with the Winchester's or with another hunter who needed his help. She had gotten the role as the secretary of all the different 'departments' that the boys plus another handful of hunters 'worked' for.

For the FED MARSHAL she was secretary Wills, Hudson and Peterson.

For the F.B.I. she was von Sneider, Jefferson and Zeppelin.

For the C.D.C. she was Anderson, Michaels and Cord.

For the Police she was Bricks, Stevenson and Kerr.

And for the Health Dept. she was Houston, Colt and Kings.

On the table underneath the 5 cordless phones she had a small notebook where she checked off every time she had used a name so she could follow how many times she had used one name. And underneath the phones nametags, stood her father's alias as boss or chief of something. It made her smile over how easy it was for her to change her name into something else every time a phone rang, one minute she was Carla Hudson and the next she was Jessica Colt. And this day were no different for her, she was pouring herself a cup of newly made coffee when the F.B.I phone rang, and checking on her list of what name she should she answered the call.

"F.B.I secretary Marley von Sneider, who am I talking to?" she asked in a sweet voice, settling her coffee mug on the table and checking off one of the names before walking into the library. "Agent Williams? Yes just a moment." Ellie gave the phone to her father and walked back out to the kitchen to get her mug before returning to join Bobby in researching.

Their day continued slowly with research until Ellie closed her book with a sigh and went out to cook dinner for herself and Bobby.

"So have the boys found a case or are they running on cold trails?" the girl asked over her shoulder as she began frying some bacon on the pan.

"They've found one in Springfield, Ohio. Something about a professor of the local university jumping from the fourth floor or something…" Bobby told her while placing his book on the table and getting up to join her in the kitchen. "I'm headed out there tonight to reach there by morning… wanna come?"

"Sure" the shorter girl shrugged before pouring some potatoes and some eggs onto the frying pan with the bacon and after it was done they sat down and ate. Bobby cleaned up the plates and pan while Ellie went to take a shower and they bid each other goodnight. Only 5 hours after Ellie had gone to bed, she was woken and started to pack a small bag before pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a thick wool cardigan and she and Bobby made their way to Springfield, Ohio.

"Ellie wake up, we're here." Bobby's voice woke her up and she lightly shook her. "Come on sleepy." He called a little louder before Ellie opened her eyes and looked at him.

"We're here?" she asked in a sleepy voice while yawning and rubbing her eyes like a child. It brought a smile to her father's face when he saw her act like she did when she was younger, before her mother died.

"Yeah come on. Dean and Same are waiting." He patted her shoulders before stepping out of the car and closing the door to his old truck. A few yawns later Ellie join him outside the truck with her bag in hand and followed him up to the room where the brothers were waiting.

Bobby knocked loudly on the room door and stuffed his hands in his pockets while waiting for it to open, while Ellie stood behind him while running a hand through her long tangled hair. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Sam in a dark grey t-shirt and dark pants.

"Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming, come on in. " Sam greeted as Bobby made his way into the room with a short 'Boys.', only then realizing Ellie standing behind him. "Ellie, hey." Said girl gave a small wave before following her father into the room.

"Hey, Bobby. Thank god you're here." Dean greeted as he stood and approached the older hunter and the younger girl. "Ellie, hi"

"It's good to see you again so soon." Bobby and Dean exchanged a firm hand shake before the older hunter turned serious yet slightly concerned. "So um, what didn't you wanna talk to me on the phone about?"

"It's this case we're on right now; we're not sure if you're gonna believe us?" Sam stated after closing the door and standing beside his brother.

As the brothers went over the story of the case they were working on, Bobby sat on one of the beds while Dean sat on the other and Sam pulled a chair over and sat on that, Ellie walked into the bathroom and changed into a white dress shirt and a pair of dress pants before pulling her hair up in a ponytail and walked out in time to catch Dean explaining about his car's airless tires and Sam about his missing laptop.

"I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal you computer."

"But I-"

"Shh! And Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Yeah"

"And if you two could pull your heads out of your asses, it all would be clear to you." Bobby stated with a sigh as he ran a hands over his face. Dean's 'What?' made the older male sigh louder and made Ellie quietly chuckle. "What you're dealing with."

"You boys got a Trickster on your asses." Ellie stated the fact with a shrug before sitting down beside her father after a few moments of Dean and Sam looking clueless at each other. "And you two were the biggest clues."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the second chapter I promised you ! :D hope you like it~! **

**I own nothing ! except my OC Ellie**

Chapter 4

"What do you mean, a Trickster?" Sam asked Ellie as he looked at her and her father.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight." Bobby started and you could almost hear as the pennies dropped inside the brothers heads. Sam's 'The laptop' and Dean's 'The tires' made Bobby continue after giving his daughter a smiled that said 'well done kid'.

"It knows you're onto him, and he's been playing you like fiddles."

"So, what is it – spirit, demon, what?" Dean deadpanned; his only thoughts were about killing it.

"Try more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick." Ellie chipped in. "The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty; knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor - deadly pranks, things like that."

"So what do they look like?" Dean sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly." Bobby explained after sending another smile to his smart daughter, she was beginning to be a good researcher. After that the three males decided on a plan while Ellie just listened and chipped in when she could.

Bobby and Ellie stayed in the hotel room while Dean and Sam went out to Crawford Hall to do their part of the plan and after a few hours Sam came back and took both Bobby and Ellie back with him to Crawford Hall. The ride were silent except for the few times Bobby and Sam went over the plan and Bobby told Ellie to stay hidden when they came to the theater, Ellie just nodded and sighed while looking out of the window the entire time.

When they reached the Hall Bobby and Sam exited the car and went to the trunk, only to pull out a large wooden stake each and Ellie also got one. 'Just in case.' Were her dad's words before he shut the trunk and they made their way into the building and towards the theater. Sam stood in front of two doors and Bobby pulled Ellie over to two other doors and told her to hide between the seats when they got inside, they could hear voice as the opened the doors and made their way into the theater and Ellie ducked behind a row of seats.

"That fight outside – that was a trick? Not bad, but do you wanna see a real trick?" a new voice said right before a loud sound of a chainsaw came out of nowhere by Sam and Bobby ran to him to help him fight. Ellie covered her mouth with both of her hands, to not scream and reveal herself to the Trickster.

"Nice toss, ladies!" the same voice from before laughed "Dean… Dean, Dean, Dean… I did not want to have to do this." It sighed before the sound of someone being stabbed sounded and his speech cut short.

"Me neither." Dean growled as he pulled the stake out of the Tricksters chest and the chainsaw sound disappeared. The three males talked in hushed voices before one of the theater exit's doors were opened and closed, leaving the girl all alone inside.

'They forgot me?!' Ellie thought realizing that it was true, her father and the brothers had forgotten about her and had left her with the body of the dead Trickster. 'Just wait till I'll get out of here…" she cursed inside her mind as she stood and walked to the other set of exit doors.

"You know it's not very nice to spy on someone!" A voice called from near the large stage, making Ellie turn and see the male that Dean had killed with a chocolate bar in his hand.

In a matter of seconds he was right in front of her, towering over her like a predator. The petite girl was about to scream but got stopped when the Trickster clamped a hand over her mouth and backed her into a wall.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand and you're not going to scream, alright?" He stated and with a small nod from the girl, he sent her a smile and removed his hand. "Seems to me like they've forgotten about Elizabeth."

"W-What do you want?" Ellie stuttered fear evident in her green-ish brown eyes.

"Well right now I just wanna talk, and since now is the best opportunity for that; I thought sure why not!" The Tricksters grin got wider as he took a step back from the girl, her whole body was shaking in what looked like fear. "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you or anything…" his tone soft before with a snap of his finger a large blanket appeared around the girl, making her slightly flinches but relax quickly after.

"Why are you doing all of this?" asked the shorter girl, now more relaxed as the blanket warmed her up. "The Alien? The alligator? I know they're classics, but why?"

"You know being a Trickster is pretty boring, so when I'm done with one town I move onto the next and the next and the next…" He mentioned the girl to follow him as he began walking down the stairs, and Ellie quietly followed him and sat at the bottom row of seats. "I can never be in peace in one town before some snot-nosed hunter finds me and wants to kill me."

"You were the one letting the air out of Dean's tries and stole Sam's computer." She stated in a light tone and when the Trickster grinned and made a bow, her smile turned wider. "I must say that you did a good job at that, even though you killed a man before it…"

"Thank you" he made another elegant bow before sitting in the seat beside the girl. "and I must say that you take all of this very well."

Ellie shrugged with a light smile before sitting back in her seat and looking at the large stage, it was large and dark and made her feel so small as she sat there and looked at it.

"It's time to go." The Trickster stood up and clapped his hands together and everything the theater made by him disappeared, including Ellie's blanket. "Do not weep my friend; we will see each other again soon. Oh and sorry 'bout the radio, I was bored and you were new in town." He pulled the girl up on her feet and transported them into the hall outside the theater. The girl closed her eyes quickly before he transported them and only opened them again when she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her cheek. But she was alone in the hall, the Trickster had long gone and what he had done made her head lightly spin.

Ellie made her way out of Crawford Hall and found the Impala gone, leaving her alone and very vulnerable on the large stair. With a short and dirty curse she pulled out her phone and called her dad, only then making him and the brothers realize that they had forgotten her.

"You forgot me with a dead Trickster and all you say is 'oh sorry 'bout that'?!" she yelled into her phone before taking a deep breath to calm herself a bit. "Just come and pick me up, before I hitch a ride with some stranger." Running a hand through her hair, she closed her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket.

"I'm gonna rip him a new one when he gets here…" Ellie crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the wide stone stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A new day, a new chapter :D this is going to be a long chapter because well there was so much for me to write... the ep is 'Dream a little dream of me' from season 3 and its written from Ellie's point of view and that's why it so long :) hope you like it and I will try to get another one up today but I wont promise anything **

**I own nothing ! except my own OC Ellie **

Chapter 5

Months went flew by without much change in Ellie's life, she and Bobby still fought like an old married couple and did research while Dean and Sam were out hunting things. They even managed to find a rabbit's foot in their dad's old storage unit and both lost it and retrieved it in 25 hours, much to Ellie's humor since she heard her father telling them off about the magical thing. About a year after meeting the Trickster, she had seen him in secret a few times and felt herself getting closer to him, Bobby got a case in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and he took off late in the evening/early night to get there in time.

"So you call if there anything, alright?" Bobby told the girl as he swung his old dark green duffle bag over his shoulder and have his daughter a one sided hug. "You can reach me on my cell and I won't be gone too long."

"Sure dad." Ellie nodded and hugged her father back, a little sad over him leaving for a case. "I love you." She smiled and pecked his cheek, making him smile and ruffle her hair before walking over of the house with a small wave.

Hearing the truck pull out of the salvage yard she grinned and walked up to take a long relaxing shower, and she took her time with shaving her legs and showering before drying herself with a fluffy towel and walking to her bedroom to pull on her underwear. Without turning she felt a presence behind her, watching her from the door.

"You do know that it's rude to spy on a girl while she's getting her underwear on, right?" Ellie asked the person behind her in a light tone as she pulled on her black silk shorts and red checkered night top.

"I do, but where's the fun in not doing it?" the voice chuckled before walking into the room, making the girl turn a grin at the Trickster behind her. "How are you today?"

"Hmm let's see…" Ellie made a thinking face while wrapping her arms around the Tricksters neck, smiling widely when he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. "I'm good, dad just left. Leaving me alone in the house…" a light chuckle ran over her lips as looked into the man's golden brown eyes.

"All alone, huh? And what should we do about that? Wanna turn this joint into a dance party and destroy everything?" The Trickster wiggled his eye brows as he spoke, ready to snap his fingers at any given time.

"Nah, I was thinking about curling up on the couch with a movie and some popcorn." Ellie smiled before pecking the Tricksters cheek and removing herself from his arms before drying her hair and pulling it up in a loose bun.

Agreeing to her suggestion, the Trickster watched her brush her hair with a soft smile on his lips before pulling her down to the living room and revealing a big flat screen TV, a table full of snacks and sweets and a large soft couch with blankets and pillows.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" he asked as he guided her over to the couch and sat her down before sitting beside her. "And if you say 'The Notebook' I'm going to have to pull out the strong liquor." He added with a smirk while unwrapping a chocolate bar and taking a bite.

"How about 'Terminator'?" Ellie watched the Trickster smirk even wider as he sat back and snapped his fingers to start the movie on the flat screen. With a light shake of her head she pulled her legs up on the couch and draped a blanket over her legs before settling into the male's side.

After the movie was over they watched Alien vs. Predator, The Bourne Identity and Iron Man, but 20 minutes after Iron Man had started Ellie had fallen asleep with her head in the Tricksters lap. The male snapped his fingers to turn off the movie and quietly got off the couch, making sure not to wake the girl, before pulling her up in bridal style and carrying her to her room. He placed her softly on the bed and covered her with the covers before sitting against the headboard and watching her sleep.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are…" he whispered to her while lying down beside her and kissed her forehead. "Thank my father it's only us here right now…" with a light sigh he pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, even though he didn't need sleep he just wanted to lay there with her for the moment and let the world outside the room disappear.

Next morning Ellie woke with a jolt, a bad feeling clouding her mind as she pulled off her nightwear and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, it wasn't before she was getting her socks on that she noticed that she was alone in her room her guest from the night before had disappeared. She brushed her hair before settling it into a ponytail and rushed down to the library and found everything silent.

The girl grabbed her phone and flicked it open, scrolling down her contacts and found one of Dean's numbers and pressed it. "Come on, come on, come on" she paced around the library with the phone to her ear. "Come on you son of a bitch!" she yelled before she heard the other end click and Dean's voicemail answered.

"Shit!" slamming her phone shut she threw it on the couch before pacing a few more times and finally rushing to her phone and calling each and every number on Bobby, Dean and Sam. But with no answer, the girl got more and more frustrated and ended up sitting on the worn out couch with her knees to her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm here to make your day better! Be ready for some sugar!" Trickster's cheerful voice called from the kitchen but Ellie ignored him and buried her face between her knees. "Ellie?" his cheerful voice was gone as he saw the girl looking even smaller than usual. "Hey cutie what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…" Ellie stuttered voice was lightly muffled as she spoke, not looking up at the male beside her on the couch. "There's something wrong… with my dad…" sniffing a few times she pulled her knees closer to her.

"Are you sure? I mean the guy doesn't even catch a cold, like ever." Trickster lightly tilted his head while looking at the girl, his heart breaking at her fragile state. "Have you tried calling him?" when the answer came as a small nod, he sighed and wrapped his arms around the girl pulling her onto his lap.

Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into it, she didn't want to lose her dad not now not ever, and the bad feeling just kept getting worse and worse. "What am I supposed to do now? I-I can't lose him!" her sobs grew louder as she thought about a life without her dad; she would rather kill herself than live that life. As if on cue the phone next to them started to ring and Ellie's heart began to beat faster.

"H-Hello?" she answered in a shaking voice moving a little away from the Trickster's body but never got of his lap.

"Ellie it's Dean" the oldest brother's tired voice sounded from the other end of the phone. "It's… its Bobby… he's – Ellie he's bad…" Dean trailed off with a sigh before continuing "can you – can you just get to Pittsburgh, he needs you right now…"

"Okay…" was the only think the girl could say before she closed her phone and got of the males lap to start packing. Without hearing the Tricksters calls she packed a duffle with some of her clothe and some of her dads before going back to the library and stuffing a handgun inside the bag together with some salt and a silver knife.

"Ellie!" Trickster shouted and grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him, only frowning more when she saw her tired and tear streaked face. "You can't drive in the condition, let me drive you there…" with a weak smile to the girl he took her duffle before helping the girl get her jacket on and the both drove off to Pittsburgh. And around 15 hours after they had left Sioux Falls they drove into the hospital parking space and both got out and Ellie pulled her duffle out of the trunk and the Trickster came over to her. With a hug and a few well-wishes, he disappeared and Ellie made her way into the hospital and to the room where her dad was laying in.

"Oh god…" Ellie breather out as she say her father lying on the bed, peaceful expression yet looking so… dead.

"Ellie?" Sam's voice broke through her trance and made the girl look at him, only to let the tears run and wrap her arms around his middle. "Shh, shh, shh… Ellie it's okay… he fine but sleeping…" Sam tried to sooth her by rubbing small circles on her back.

"It's 'African Dream Root'" Dean's voice chipped is and he walked over to his brother and the smaller girl. "Nasty stuff. Can make your dream into nightmare and nightmare into pleasant dream."

Ellie pulled away from Sam as Dean tried to explain the root to her without freaking her out more, but in the end they decided that she should stay in the hospital with Bobby while the boys were out hunting their as Dean put it 'homicidal sandman' and make him stop / kill him.

When the brothers were gone, Ellie pulled up a chair beside Bobby's bed and sat in it before sighing and kicking her boots off and lying down on the bed beside him. With her head on his chest she let the tears roll and wished she could do something about it, anything. And without noticing how long had passed she fell asleep beside him, head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest over his heart.

Bobby woke up with a jolt, panting heavily and looking around the room. Ellie on the other hand had gotten pushed off the hospital bed and was lying on the ground, groaning as she sat up and saw her father had woken up.

"Dad?" her voice was merely a whisper as she stood up and saw her dad looking at her.

"Ellie? What are ya doing here?" Bobby questioned as he saw he daughter with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks before she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "Hey lass I ain't dead yet so stop ya sobbing." He scowled at his daughter but hugged her back.

Dean and Sam came back a few hours later and they started making up a plan to stop the guy behind it all, when Dean mentioned Bobby's wife and Ellie's mother Ellie stood up and walked out of the room, telling them that she was going to get coffee. But in reality she didn't want to talk about her mother even though years had passed by. When she came back to the room, Bobby was packing his stuff already dressed in his normal cloth and ready to go back to his motel room and talk to some girl named Bela.

Bela was a bitch, Ellie didn't like her from the moment she saw she knew that she was trouble and she was right. When Sam and Dean came back after stopping (aka killing) the guy with the deathly dreams, Bela was gone and so was the Colt. A gun which Dean and Sam had gotten from their father, which apparently could kill any demon no matter how big and strong. How their dad had gotten his hands on it was something that Ellie didn't need to know, and she was happy that she and Bobby could turn their noses home while the brothers went out in search for the bitch who had stolen their gun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this is going to be one of the more "sad" chapters, but I've had the idea in my head the entire day and I had to write it down :) **

**3.11 Mystery Spot the reason I'm jumping a bit around the eps is because I want to write a chap from an ep where its Gabe or Bobby or both in it and so far I think it's going fine :) please review ! they are ALWAYS appreciated ! 3 **

**I own nothing ! except my own OC Ellie **

Chapter 6

The next few days were good to Ellie, she had gotten the OK from her dad to start shooting practice and the Trickster had surprised her with a large flower arrangement. They didn't hear much from the boys but both shook it off as they knew they could handle a small case by themselves, much to Ellie's pleasure because every night she made dinner for her and her dad without having to think about when he was going to leave to next time a call came through. The feeling in her heart had gotten lighter and she could focus on other things, like trying to hit the bull's-eye when she was practicing with a sawn off or a handgun or making the old house look almost nice.

When night rolled around, Bobby had fallen asleep on the couch with a book on his stomach and Ellie was cleaning up the kitchen. It had been a nice dinner with a few steaks, some potatoes, a few vegetables and some sauce to make everything stick together. After doing the small amount of dishes, she draped a blanket over Bobby and went to her room to get ready for bed.

"Ellie…" the Trickster's voice made her gasp and drop her hairbrush before turning and breathing a small sigh when it was only him. "I need to talk to you…" he said slowly as he paced her room before settling by her windowsill.

"What's wrong?" Ellie got up and closed the door, making sure that their voices wouldn't wake Bobby in the library.

"You're going to have to promise me not to get mad, can you do that?" his voice was just above a whisper as their eyes locked, when the girl nodded he breathed a sigh before continuing. "These last few days… I have been keeping a secret from you…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was in Florida, playing a trick on a guy who deserved it, and then the two idiots showed up in town and I… I wanted to teach Sam a lesson – and now everything has gotten out of hand…" he took another deep breath after finishing, not daring to look into the girl's eyes.

"What did you do?" Ellie got up from her spot on her bed and moved closer to the Trickster. "Trickster?"

"I put Sam in a loop, making him see Dean die every day. I just wanted to teach him that no matter what he did he couldn't save his brother."

Silence.

"You did what? Trick they're my brothers! And you just wanted to screw with them?!" Ellie yelled, trying to keep her anger under control but she was failing. "Why would you do that to him?!"

"You didn't keep your promise, you've gotten made at me!" the Trickster bit back before shaking his head. "They deserved it… those two muttonheads are each other's weaknesses. They're never going to realize that if they keep dying for each other."

"And that makes it right for you to do this? Trick, their all the other has! You can't teach old dogs new tricks, no matter how right it seems! I would do the same for Bobby and I'm DAMN sure he would do it for me!" Ellie ran a hand through her hair and started to pace around her room, trying to figure out head and tail in the argument. "Do you have ANY idea of what you've put Sam through?! He loves his brother more than anything and you've just made him see him die over a hundred times!"

"Oh don't act like he's innocent! He's just lucky that I got to him before someone else did!" the Trickster yelled at the smaller girl, failing to control his anger over her protecting the brothers. "They were doomed from the day they were born!"

"You shut your mouth!" Ellie stopped a few feet from the Trickster and sent a dark glare to him. "My brothers have been NOTHING but good from day one! They've done NOTHING bad!"

"They're NOT YOUR BROTHERS!" the Trickster got off his spot and sent the same dark glare back to the girl, blood rushing through his veins as he yelled at the her but he needed her to hear the truth.

"Family doesn't end with blood!" Ellie yelled back, getting more and more furious at the male as the second ticked by.

"Maybe I should just kill them both, for real this time." A vicious smirk flashed across his lips. "Snap their neck like twigs."

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY! OR IT'LL B E ME DRIVING THE WOODEN STAKE THROUGH YOUR HEART!" with tears brimming her eyes, the girl turned and hid her face behind the fan of her hair.

"Oh you think you can kill me? Well go ahead and take your best shot!" the Trickster shouted while opening his arms out to the sides, leaving his chest fully open. "Sweetheart I'm the Trickster! I can snap every neck in this town with a snap of my fingers, including you dear old daddy's~"

"Leave…" Ellie whispered, tightening her hands into fists without looking at the male.

"What? I'm sorry sweet-cheeks I don't understand weak." The Trickster smirked, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Maybe I should just go down to you father and kill him with my own hands…"

"Get out of my house and out of my life! And don't you EVER come back! If you even go near my family or me I'LL kill you with my own hands!" the furious girl turned around to face the Trickster with angry tears running down her cheeks, her hands shaking as she tried to stop herself from hitting him.

With a shrug and a smirk the Trickster disappeared and left the girl alone in her room, falling to the floor before letting out an agonizing scream and curled herself up and began sobbing. The mere thought of losing her father or the two Winchester's made her heart and soul crumble. A few minutes later Bobby cane running up the stairs, sawn off in hand, kicking in he aimed his weapon at nothing before noticing the sobbing girl on the floor. Rushing over to her he collected her inside his arms and dropped the weapon beside them, he rocked her lightly from side to side while trying to calm the girl but after a while he gave up and let her cry as much as she wanted until she cried herself to sleep. Bobby picked Ellie up from the floor and placed her on the bed before covering her with a thick blanket and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What happened to you?" he asked his daughter as he moved some hair out of her face, stroking the side of her face a bit before sighing and pulled a chair over to the bed and sat on it. "Who broke your heart?" Bobby continued to watch over her all through the night, but she never made a notice of waking up.

In a forest area in the middle of Russia, the Trickster showed up with a light sound of wings fluttering before punching a tree as hard as he could, breaking the girl's heart had been the ONE thing that he had hoped he'd never have to do. Seeing the hate and anger in the girl eyes had broken his heart and he knew that she would hate him for the rest of her life. He continued to destroy trees until he finally sat on a hill when the sun was peaking up over the valley, letting himself being bathed in the warm rays of the sun he let the tears run down his cheeks. The regret and sadness in his head almost made him want to take the only thing that could kill him, and plunge it though his own heart.

"I'm sorry Ellie…" he whispered before disappearing with a light sound of wings fluttering.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for this being the only update I can manage today but school has been hell and I have a presentation for tomorrow that I have to do tonight T_T I hope you'll still like this short chapter 3 reviews are loved 3 **

**I own nothing ! except my own OC Ellie**

Chapter 7

Ellie had been asleep for more than a day before she woke up late at night, Bobby wasn't beside her bed since he had gone on a hunt with a lot of arguing, so the girl stood up from her bed before taking a long needed shower. She dried her hair before pulling on a pair of her old dark denim jeans, a slightly baggy t-shirt and one of Bobby's flannel shirts, pulling her hair up in a loose bun she made her was down the stair and pulled on her booths and jacket and grabbed her keys.

"I'm sorry…" she slowly whispered to Bobby's empty library, feeling sad over sneaking out when he was on a hunt but she couldn't sit still doing nothing anymore. Ellie slowly walked out of the door, closing it slowly before walking to her car and driving into town.

Shutting her car off, she felt like she was being watched but when she looked out her window she saw nothing but the half busy street, so she shrugged it off and got out of her car locking it and stuffing the keys in her pocket.

"I feel like drinking…" Ellie stated to herself while looking over at a bar and making her way over to it, but before she could even make it over the street, something hit the back of her head and her vision went back only seeing a tall figure hover over her before she was knocked out totally.

After what felt like a few hours, Ellie opened her eyes slowly, the cut on the back of her head had her winching in a few seconds. She opened her eyes more to see that she was in a dark room, a musty smell hit her nose together with the smell of blood, her blood she guessed, before she tried to get up from where she was but only found herself tied to a chair with rope.

"Ugh…" the girl groaned as the pain grew slowly, her head got heavier and a dull feeling spread out through her whole body. "Hello?" she called out into the dark room, when she heard footsteps she looked up and saw a male walk into the room, a sinister smile on his lips.

"Oh you're awake" he cooed at her while walking closer, going around her a few times before standing in front of her. "Shall we begin the fun? I want the brothers and your father here, or I'll kill you."

"Why? Who are you?" Ellie groaned while trying to keep her eyes open. "You do know they'll kill you right?"

"Sweety I have 10 vampires and 15 demons with me, I'll be the one doing the killing~" the male crouched down in front of her, gripping her chin tightly and making her eyes lock with his. "Or I can just kill you now and dump you on your dear daddy's doorstep."

A reluctant sigh rolled over Ellie's lips before she nodded, her eyes still locked with the male. "Fine, get me my phone and I'll call them."

With a swift move, the male pulled the girl's phone out of his breast pocket and flicked it open scrolling down the contacts before finding one of the males number and pressed call, he lifted it to the girl's ear while watching her.

At the other side of town, Dean and Sam were researching a new case when Dean's phone began to ring. Seeing the caller ID as 'Ellie' made his knit his brows together as he answered the call from the younger girl.

"Hey Dean, don't talk just listen… I'm screwed, some guy with rock salt want's you, Sam and Bobby or he'll kill me. You need to bring a pack of 10 pointers, my blue phone is running low and the energy is almost gone. I'm at um… Morgan and 6th and you need to hurry…" after that the girl's voice was cut off and Dean stared at the wall.

"Dean?" Sam called his older brother and pulled him out of his trance. "What's wrong?"

"Ellie's she's in trouble, like throat high…" his older brother answered as he tried to process the words Ellie had told him. Rock salt? Pack of 10 pointers? Blue phone? Energy low? What was the code's she had told him. "Hey do you remember the codes Ellie tried to teach us?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She just told me some of them… I just can't remember what they meant…." Dean ran a hand through his short hair, feeling more restless than ever. "Rock salt? Pack of 10 pointers? Blue phone? Energy low? Do you remember what they meant?"

"Rock salt is demons, pack of 10 pointers… um… vamps… blue phone is in trouble… energy low? Are you sure that's what she said?" Sam went through his thoughts as he remembered all the code Ellie had taught them, and with a small gasp he remembered the last one. "Energy low, she's hurt…" he whispered as he looked at his brother. Reality hit them both as they packed up all their things and rushed to their car, calling Bobby to tell him about his daughter and agreed to meet him there.

"Seems like they've forgotten about you…" the demon stood behind her and smirked, "maybe I should call someone in so we could entertain ourselves while we wait?"

"Maybe they are checking to see if their weapons work, don't want them to miss a chance…" Ellie's voice was slow and slowly fading, the blood slowly flowing from her wound took away much of her strength and only left the dull feeling as her head hung.

Loud shots was heard outside the room before a vamp flew through the door, dead, and she felt the demon grip her hair tightly and pull her back. Ellie groaned in pain as she felt her wound getting pulled back open and blood running faster. Dean and Bobby came into the room, sawn off in hands and pointed right at the demon who was growling and pulling at Ellie's hair more.

"You let her go, you son of a bitch." Bobby's cold voice told the demon, stepping one step closer towards them. "Or I'll blown ya head off!"

"Now come on, we're just getting start-" the demon was cut short when something was plunged through his heart, red light flickered through his body as he let go of Ellie's hair and fell to the floor. Standing behind him was Sam with a now blood dripping demon knife at his side, if he wanted he could become a ninja.

"Ellie!" Dean called as he rushed to the smaller girl, placing his sawn off beside her chair before lightly shaking her shoulder. "Hey Ellie. Hey wake up, open your eyes." Dean continued to shake her lightly as Sam cut the rope on the back of the chair, making the girl lightly fall into Dean's embrace.

"Dean…?" Ellie's voice was a mere whisper as she opened her eyes and tried to focus on Dean's green eyes. "You came…" a faint smile crossed her lips before her head fell back and she was unconscious.

Bobby who had been watching ran over and almost tossed his weapon onto the bloody chair; kneeling beside Dean he pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her closer to his chest before standing up. "It's gonna be alright lass, I'm here and I'm not leaving ya…" he told his daughter in a whisper before telling the boys to burn the house down and walked out of the room with his girl in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening guys! :D Michi here again with the promised chapter of the day ! I hope you like it ! even though its short... **

**Reviews are loved 3 **

**I own nothing ! except my own OC Ellie **

Chapter 8

_Opening her eyes, Ellie was staring up at a clear blue sky, the grass under her felt soft and she let herself smile as the sun heated up her features. Slowly getting up from her spot she saw a large garden with green grass, fresh trees, clear sky and soft sun. _

"_I've been here before…" the girl muttered to herself as she looked around the magnificent garden "Oh well" she lightly giggled before spinning around and laughing whole-heartedly. _

_Almost feeling like she knew where to go, Ellie began to walk along the small sand way. As she followed it she as more and more beautiful flowers and trees, the sand under her feet made her feel like she was floating. Bright blues, soft greens, full reds, velvet yellows. Everything was perfect and she knew that it was too perfect to be real, but at that moment she didn't care she wanted to be in that place. _

_The grass stopped and Ellie found herself on a large beach, waves rolling up the sand edge without a sound, the quietness made her smile widen even more as she spread her arms out and felt the wind lightly brush over her. Her toes dug into the sand as she walked out into the water, happily welcoming its embrace of warmth. This place was her hide away when something happened; she would come here when everything in the world was against her. _

"_Ellie you need to wake up" stated a voice behind her, making the girl turn and see the person she had wanted to see. "You need to get back to the real world" _

"_Why?" Ellie walked out of the water and over to the person. "Why can't I just stay here for a bit?" _

"_Because it's not right! You need to wake up!" _

_The person disappeared as the wind became cold and started to pick up, the water turned dark and vicious. Her wonderland became cold and dark, just the like real world where monsters existed, a storm came towards her with thunder and lightning booming from the sky. Ellie turned away from the water and ran, she ran as fast as she could, noticing the trees and flowers die as the darkness passed over them. Even the green grass was now dark and muddy, making her slip and fall a few times. _

"_This can't be right! This supposed to be my happy place!" the girl yelled at the sky as tears rolled down her cheeks, fear and sadness struck her heart as she continued to run. A few feet away from her she noticed a cave, it still had a small light to it and as fast as she could she ran and took cover in the cave, hearing the thunder and rain pass over her. "I need to wake up, I need to wake up, I need to wake up…" Ellie mumbled to herself almost like a chant, pulling her knees to her chest and she rocked back and forth. _

"_Ellie" a soft voice spoke and a hand was placed on her shoulder, making the girl gasp and scoot away from the person. "You need to wake up…" he told her quietly before he crouched beside her and lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. The last the girl remembered was his eyes, what beautiful eyes he had… _

Ellie woke up in the hospital room with a loud gasp, trying to take a deep breath but ended up almost choking as a tube had been stuck down her throat. Thanking her gag reflexes silently, she was able to pull the tube out of her mouth and heaved in a breath.

"ELLIE!" Her dad's voice cut through her breathing attempt and as she looked up at him she saw not only him but also Sam and Dean and a doctor in a white lab coat. Her dad rushed to her side and gave her some water before embracing her and thanking the lord for bringing her back.

"Dad… you're choking me…." Ellie coughed lightly before her dad pulled away and she took another deep breath. "Why was there a tube down my throat?" her voice was raw and sore as she spoke, like she hasn't used it for days.

"Lass you've been out for days… almost four months…" Bobby told her as he choked back some tears and patted his daughter's cheek. "They put the tube in because you weren't breathing" his voice was soft and silent.

"F-Four months?" Ellie looked at her father before turning her gaze to the brother's and the doctor. "Is that true?"

"Yes I'm very astounded over you awakening, for a moment your heart gave out and we had to put you on a machine that could keep you breathing." The doctor told her straight up, no cutting corners or trying not to hurt her feeling. "We were actually talking about pulling the plug on you, since you've been almost dead for almost four months."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, both dumbfounded over the doctor's bluntness, before looking at Bobby and Ellie. Bobby was ready to kill the guy but Ellie was happy that someone had the balls to tell her the truth. After a few minutes the doctor left and gave the family some peace to talk. Ellie drank some water as Dean and Sam had a heated argument over who should kill the guy and Bobby just sat by his daughter's side and tried to make her comfortable.

"So what's new in your lives?" Ellie's voice had returned to normal after some water and the brother's had deflated the idea of killing some poor bastard for telling the truth. "Tell me everything."

Dean told her everything, about his death and his resurrection, about Pamela and about an angle called Castiel. He even made a joke about Bobby drenching him with holy water when he came to his house, which the older hunter quickly shot down with the "You could've been a demon" comeback, which made Ellie laugh. And Sam told her about his search for getting his brother out of hell, making his board shoulders slight hang. Ellie begged Dean about getting Castiel to come down so she could see who he was, and by the 100th time she begged he had caved in and had called the angle. With a light sound of feathers, a tax accountant in a trench coat stood in her room.

"Hello" Castiel greeted the four humans in the room, having a mighty presence made Ellie feel sad over something else.

"Hey um… angle dude…" the younger girl greeted the angle with a small wave. "I'm Ellie, Bobby's daughter. Do you know a guy that I know? And if you do, do you know where he is and if he's alright?" Ellie fired all the questions at Castiel, not bothering with his lightly surprised / uncomfortable expression which quickly flickered away.

"Yes I do know who you are talking about. Yes I know where he is and he is fine." The angle answered back, not a single expression on his face, totally sonic. The girl smiled and ignored the looks from the three hunters, including her own father. "He told me to tell, if I ever saw you, that he was sorry and that he was trying to protect you." Castiel stuck his hand in one of his pockets before pulling out a small piece of paper and handed it to the girl. "This is from him."

"Thank you." Ellie thanked Castiel while holding the paper tightly between her hands, once again ignoring the questions from the other three hunters. She could feel tears in her eyes but looking up at the ceiling she blinked them away, he had tried to protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys :) sorry it's so short tonight but I have a huge a** project I have to do and this was all I could muster up for now... reviews are LOVED 3 **

**And to FireChildSlytherin5, no this is before Changing Channels and Gabe could give Cas the note because well their brothers :) I will try to make an chap with how when I have the time :) I hope you are still willing to read my fic... **

**I own nothing ! except my own OC Ellie **

Chapter 9

Together with her father and the two brothers, Ellie got discharged from the hospital and went home to her house. She had a checkup from one of the nurses before she signed the papers and got dressed in some clothe her dad had brought to her when she was out cold, a simple t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. On the way home Ellie drove in her father's truck with her farther at the wheel while the brothers followed them in the Impala, Bobby waited with the questions until they got home but once they did he bombarded her with questions about who the guy was, where she'd met him, if he was an angle or a demon and all of that stuff.

"I'm still not telling you!" sighed Ellie as she twisted the cap of her water bottle and dumped down on the old couch. "It's my secret and it's gonna stay that way!" they had been at it for more than three hours at this point.

"Elizabeth Marie Singer!" hollered her dad, and when he used her FULL name she knew she was in trouble. "Tell me who the boy is and maybe I'll let him live!" Bobby stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and father like posture. "No boy is ever going to do ANYTHING with MY daughter until I say so!"

"Oh DON'T pull the father card!" the smaller girl got off the couch and stood right in front of him. "If you didn't know, I'm old enough to date WHOMEVER I want! I'm even old enough to get MARRIED!" right when the words 'married' came out of her mouth, she mentally slapped herself and tried to grabs them as they flew away.

"MARRIED?!" Bobby screamed; a terrified look on his face. "You MARRIED this boy?!"

"NO!" Ellie screamed back "I said 'I was OLD ENOUGH to get married! Jeez WHY do you pick THIS time to only hear what you want?!" she ran an angry hand through her hair, taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Dad can we please just not do this right now? I have a headache, I'm tired and I'm hungry… can't we do this later?"

With a deep sigh Bobby un-wrapped his arms and nodded. "Sure but this isn't over yet."

"I know dad…" Ellie lightly pecked his cheek before disappearing up the stairs and into her room, with a light click of her door she threw herself on her bed and breathe a sigh. Then she remembered the small piece of paper that Castiel had given her from the Trickster, she had stuffed it into her jeans after pulling them on and an almost warm feeling reminded her that it was still there.

Ellie pulled the small piece of paper out of her pocket and opened it, only coming face to face with numbers. +1 605-274-6060. They seemed like a phone number but she wasn't sure, so pulling out her phone she dialed Sam's number (he and Dean were on the road again, on a new case) and waited until he answered.

"Ellie, hey" Sam's voice greeted and made the girl lightly smile.

"Hey Sam um could you do something for me?" Ellie blushed and fumbled with the paper lightly, trying not to give away anything.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to check something for me, it's seems like a phone number but I'm not sure… "The girl told him the numbers and waited for him to answer her back.

"Well it's seems like it is a phone number, but a phone number for a bakery called 'Queen City Bakery'?" Sam told her and before he could ask anymore she gave him a small 'thanks' before hanging up. "That was weird…"

The redhead giggled to herself, she always knew that Trickster's had a sweet tooth but leading her to a bakery was too sweet of him. "I guess I better get ready and get moving~" she laughed and rushed out to take a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :D here's two chapters for you today ! as a small sorry for not posting yesterday... in this I've tried to write from Ellie's POV so tell me what you think about it ! enjoy and reviews are LOVED ! 3**

**I own nothing ! except my own OC Ellie **

Chapter 10 (Ellie's POV)

Walking out of the bathroom I wrapped a towel around my hair and lightly danced into my suitcase and started finding clothe. A dark blue skirt with white polka dots, a light blue sleeveless bottom down shirt and a short leather jacket. In the bottom of my suitcase I found my black wedge sneakers with buckles and placed everything on the bed.

I let my hair dry and lightly curled the ends before pulling on my clothe and settle by my mirror and began laying a light make up, some brown eye shadow on the eyes and a light pink lip gloss on my lips, my heart was pounding as I checked myself in my full body mirror not forgetting my small pink and blue cupcake earring and black heart necklace. Would he think that I was thinking too much about how I looked? Would he say I was overthinking everything? Did he still like me? Was I not enough?

"Okay Ellie calm down…" I calmed myself down with a deep breath and ran a hand softly through my hair before closing my eyes and listened to my heart slow down. With a smile I opened my eyes again and stuffed a few things in my baby blue handbag before pulling on my wedge sneakers and walked out of my room.

"Where are ya going like that?" my dad asked as he saw my walking down the stairs, he was sitting behind his old wooden desk with papers and books around him.

"Um my friend Traci is in town and she wanted to get together…" without thinking about it I lied to my dad, a thing I didn't do normally but I needed to see him and I didn't want my dad knowing about him just yet. "I'll be home late, since me and her will eat out tonight."

"Okay but just call me if there's anything…" Bobby sighed and returned to his papers, giving me time to smile and rush out the door, seeing my own car in the gravel outside made my smile widen and I jumped in and started it up.

After driving for around half an hour, Bobby called and told me that he was going to Colorado to help my "brothers" and would be back in a day or two. As I stopped my car outside the place I was supposed to be, I ended my call with my father with a short "be careful" and tossed my phone into my bag. The bakery looked small from the outside but once I got in I saw that it was large and beautifully decorated with chairs, couches, tables and beautifully art on the walls.

"Ellie?" a voice softly called me and I spun around to stare at the man I had wanted to see for months. Within seconds I had wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself as close to him as I could. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged my closer, hiding his face in the crook of my neck I could feel him take a deep breath and smile. "I've been waiting for you…" he whispered as he kissed my temple.

"I've missed you Trickster" I sniffed as I pulled away and looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

His golden brown eyes shone as be sent me a soft smile before reaching up and wiping a stray tear off my cheek, we unwrapped and he lead me over to a small corner table and sat me down before sitting down beside me and taking my hand. We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying being together, before a waitress came over and we ordered a cup of coffee for me with a piece of Red Hook Red Velvet and he ordered a hot chocolate with a piece of Brooklyn Blackout.

"I'm sorry Ellie" Trickster's voice was only above a whisper as he spoke, holding one of my hands between both of his. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you…" he kept he gaze on our hands.

"Hey look at me" I lifted his head up with my free hand and made him look me in the eyes, sending him a warm smile. "It's okay… yeah I saw heartbroken the first few days, but when I saw you in my coma like state, I knew that I couldn't be mad at you anymore and when Cas told me that you did it to protect me I knew that I would see you again…" I let my hand rest on his cheek as I spoke, my thump stoking his cheekbone, and I didn't remove it until the waitress came back with our orders.

We talked about different things as we drank our warm drinks and ate our cakes, my first real date, he made me laugh like no one ever had and he made me blush when he wiped some vanilla icing on my nose and licked it off himself before I could protest. When we were done, he paid for everything and we walked out of the bakery hand in hand and drove to a large park to take a walk. As we came to a small bridge he led me onto it and we leaned on the railing, looking down on fishes swimming in the man male lake underneath it. A perfect date.

"Ellie I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to a party tomorrow night?" he entwined our fingers as he spoke, looking at me with a soft smile.

"A party? Sure but um what about my dad?" I asked, starting to get nervous about my dad finding out about me not being home. And then I remembered that he had said that he would be en Colorado for two days and felt myself smile. "You know what, I'll go to your party… my dad's in Colorado with the brothers and won't be home in two or three days…"

"Really?" his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and made me giggle like a school girl. "And don't worry about the party; it's just some of my friends, holding an early before Christmas party."

With a wide smile and light kiss, we walked off the small bridge and set out to find a restaurant before going to his house. With him behind the wheel I could panic in my own mind about going to a boy's house. 'What are Ellie, 11? You're just going to go to his house and have a bit of fun, talk to his friends, maybe dance. Oh my god I can't dance! And what am I going to wear!? I-I-I have nothing to wear!' Inside my mind, I was panicking and without even knowing it he had stopped in front of a small restaurant and was looking at me.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Trickster's voice pulled me out of my panicking state and I started at him with large eyes.

"I have nothing to wear for your party" I muttered as I stared into his golden brown eyes. "And what about dancing? I can't dance!"

"Ellie calm down." He sent me a warm smile and placed a hand on my cheek. "I've picked out a dress for you and we don't have to dance if you don't want to." He leaned in a pecked my forehead before getting out of the car, giving me a few minutes to calm down before following him into the restaurant where we had dinner.

The food was delicious and I was full beyond imaginable, Trickster drove as I tried to calm myself down after having eaten such a meal. But I was dumbstruck when he pulled up in front of a pair of large metal gates, pressing a code on his phone made them open and close after he had driven in. The place was bigger than I had ever imagined, a mansion what was it was, a HUGE ass mansion!

"Wow…" I breathed as I got out of the car, looking up at the large front doors.

"This is just the outside" he laughed as he locked the car and joined me by the stairs before placing a hand on my back and leading me through the front doors.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the second for toady ! hope you like it and reviews are LOVED ! 3 **

**I own nothing ! except my OC Ellie **

Chapter 11

The Trickster's mansion had Ellie's jaw stuck to the floor as she looked around with a wide childish grin on her face, every single thing made her smile widen and after three hours she crashed down on one of the large couches in the living room. The Trickster had followed her around the whole mansion, keeping both his own things and her safe while she ran around, and sat down beside her on the couch his smile warm and wide as he looked at her.

"It's amazing…" the girl breathed as she turned and smile at the male beside her "How can you afford such a huge place?"

"I'm the Trickster, and no it's not something I made up… this is all real…" he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, lightly pulling her to his chest. "Spend a good deal of time on it"

"It's still amazing…" with a light yawn the girl placed her head on his shoulder and entwined one of her hands with his, enjoying the warmth from the male beside her. "I'm sleepy…" another yawn and the girl had fallen asleep in his arms.

The Trickster lightly chuckled before pressing a kiss to her crown and pulled her up in bridal style before carrying her up to the master bedroom and placing her gently on the bed, with a snap of his fingers her clothe had been changed into a white silk night gown. With gentle movements he moved her under the covers before changing into his own dark blue silk night pants and crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

When morning rolled around and rays of sun broke through the bedroom curtains, made Ellie wake up slowly and found herself laying with her head on a males chest. With a smile she looked up at the face of a sleeping Trickster, raising on hand above the covers she let her fingertips dance over the features of his face. A light giggle made it over her lips as she saw his muscles move as she moved over them, and let over finger slide slowly across his slightly parted lips.

"Are you having fun?" his voice was sleepy and hoarse as she spoke without opening his eyes.

"Tons" Ellie giggled again before pushing herself up and pressing her lips against his in a light morning kiss. "Good morning" she whispered and giggled when he groaned and opened his deep golden brown eyes.

"Morning to you too" the Trickster smiled and reached up to place some hair behind one of the girl's ear. "You wanna take a shower while I make breakfast?"

"Sure" the girl kissed him again before crawling out of the large bed and pulled on a dark beige rope on, she sent him a smile before disappearing into the master bathroom, gasping again when she saw the large bathtub. "I shouldn't get used to it" she sighed before turning on the water and stripping before stepping into the warm water.

As she finished her shower, she walked into a large walk-in closet and found a rack with female clothe (either he knew which size she was and that she would be coming her or he was cheating on her with another girl the same size as her) but shaking the jealous feelings off she pulled on a pair of light denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a red cardigan before drying her hair and walking out of the master bedroom.

Making it down to the kitchen, through all the halls and different rooms, she sat by the cooking island and watched as Trickster was busy frying eggs and bacon on two pans. A smell of newly brewed coffee reached her nose as she looked down and saw the mug in front of her; everything was far too good to be true.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked after taking a sip of her coffee, holding it between her hands as she turned her gaze up to the male in front of her.

"It's about tonight…" Trickster sighed and turned off the stove, letting the bacon fry the last few seconds, and turned to look at the girl. "The people coming here know me by a different name, one that I'm sure you've heard of before…"

"You're not a demon are you?" the girl sat a bit straighter as she saw his serious face, a small fear placed itself on her heart. "Please tell me you're not a demon…"

"No I'm not a demon…" another sighed rolled over the males lips as he ran a hand through his hair. "But I do have powers and I can kill demons… can we eat and talk afterwards? I just don't want to talk right now…"

Ellie nodded and sent him a smile before hopping of the spot and going around the island to give him a kiss and began to set the table, and after a few minutes they began to eat their newly cooked breakfast and cleaned up afterwards. The Trickster pulled Ellie out by the pool and sat her in one of the lounger sofa before sitting in the one across from her. He looked through his mind, trying to find the right things to tell the girl but ended up lost and looked his hands.

"Ellie what I'm about to tell you might scare you but you have to promise me something," Trickster looked up at the girl who had pulled her knees to her chest "Please do tell your father or the brothers about this, can you promise me that?"

Without saying a word, the girl nodded as she already felt tears brim her eyes and bit her lip to keep herself from crying. No words could ever be said from her side as they sat there, in total silence until the Trickster began to speak.

"I really don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it… and trust me I've never been this honest to another person before, but you're the first person I've really wanted to tell…" Trickster closed his eyes and took a deep breath before breathing out and opening his eyes again. "I'm not really a Trickster, I'm more of a demi-god…"

Silence.

"E-Excuse me w-what? D-Demi-god?" the girl across his stuttered lightly as she stared at him with large eyes. "Like came from heaven, demi-god? Like be-winged demi-god?"

"Yeah, my name is Gabriel…" the male looked at her with a weary gaze, really hoping that she wouldn't up and run from him.

"Like THE Gabriel? Like THE archangel Gabriel? Oh my god I'm dating an archangel…." Ellie realized before her head fell back and she fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Gabriel spent a good 5 to 10 minutes trying to get Ellie to wake up again, lightly slapping her cheeks before making a glass of water appear in his hand and dripped a few drops on her. The girl woke up with a small gaps, staring at the male above her with wide eyes before noticing the glass in his hands. Sitting up she ran a hand through her hair before opening her mouth to speak.

"So you're really Gabriel?" she asked as she looked onto his honest golden brown eyes, "You've been lying to me this whole time?"

"No I… I just didn't know how to tell you the truth…" Gabriel sighed and sat the glass on the table beside him, staring at his hands instead of meeting the girl's eyes. "Everything I've done for you, it's been me but just not my own name…"

"Okay…" Ellie sighed before taking a breath and taking one of his hands in hers, "What time is the party starting?" changing the subject she began to lightly stroke his hand with her thump.

"In a few hours, why?" he kept his gaze on their hands and enjoyed the warmth from her hands.

Ellie stood up with a small shrug before pulling off her cardigan and throwing it on the couch, making her way to the pool she pulled off her shirt and denim jeans, leaving herself in panties and bra before jumping into the pool. The warm water consumed her as she swam a bit before re-surfacing and looking over at the male who was looking at her with a small smirk. It made her giggle and wave him over, seeing him change into a pair of swimming trunks with a snap made her laugh harder before he jumped into the water. They swam for a bit before Ellie sat on the under-water step and saw him swim over to her and with a swift movement she found herself in his arms pressed against his chest.

"You seem to be taking this whole me being Gabriel deal pretty good?" Gabriel questioned as he turned them and sat on the steps, making the girl sit in his lap. "Is it not upsetting you even a bit?"

"It is, but what am I supposed to do? Hell I'm a hunter, dating an archangel!" Ellie laughed and leaned in to press a kiss on the male's lips before leaning back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides, what am I supposed to tell people or my dad 'Hey dad do you remember the Trickster? Yeah he's not dead, and he's an archangel and I'm dating him!' I don't think anyone is going to take it lightly…"

"No I guess you're right…" Gabriel shrugged with a small smirk and captured Ellie's lips in a kiss, pressing her into his chest, letting one hand run up and get tangle in her wet hair while the other remained on the lower of her back. In a few seconds they were out of the water and were lying on the bed of the master bedroom, Gabriel hovering over Ellie connected by a heated kiss. The girl pressed her chest closely against the male's, arching her back a little so the male could reach around the girl and open her bra with a swift movements.

They broke away when the girl's lungs began screaming for air and the male took the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses and soft bites, pulling the open bra away from the girl's body and smiled when he saw her flush a deep red color but pant in need. Capturing each other's lips in another heated kiss, he let his hands run up and down her arms and naked sides. But just as he had settled between her legs and was ready to take things further, the sound of his doorbell rang and made them freeze. With a sigh Gabriel pulled away from the girl and made a small screen appear in his hands, showing a tux wearing man standing by the front door. He gave Ellie a last kiss before getting off the bed with silent curses and let the master bedroom.

It took Ellie a few second to realize what had happened; she had almost done it with an angle an archangel even. Again she flushed deep red and covered herself with a blanket. She had a silent screaming moment before she got off the bed and walked into the walk-in closet, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw three women busy setting up a large red ball gown.

"Ah there you are!" the oldest woman cheered at her, coming over and pulling her into a hug. "Go take a shower while we set up the dress and everything else, wait Gabriel did tell you that we were helping you get ready for tonight right?"

"Um no… must have slipped his mind…" Ellie blushed again before her jaw hit the fall when she saw the dress. "But I'm lucky that I'm not getting that on myself…"

The three woman shared a small chuckle before the oldest pushed Ellie into the bathroom to take her shower while they set up everything, shoes, make-up, jewelry, everything. After a few minutes she came out with her hair wrapped in a towel and a bathrobe around her body, one of the younger give gave her a smile before pulling her over to a vanity and beginning to dry her hair. The oldest began laying out the jewelry for Ellie to see and after an hour Ellie stood in front of a large mirror and looked at herself. Her red hair had gotten large soft curls and was flowing down her back and shoulders. The dress was without straps and the dark red color with diamond embroidering on the bust, sides and different places along the large flowery skirt made her fair skin stand out more. A fur shrug had been wrapped around her shoulder.

"You look beautiful" the oldest chipped as she stood beside Ellie, who was staring at herself in the mirror not really believing what she was seeing. "Now go, he's waiting for you." The three women squeezed Ellie's shoulder lightly before pushing her out the door.

Ellie almost stumble into the master bedroom but she was caught by a pair of arms and when she looked up she saw Gabriel in a tuxedo with a black tie, he helped her stand again and with her heels her petite frame of 5' 6'' almost reached his 5' 10'' height. It took him a few minutes of looking at her before he found his voice and spoke.

"Wow… you look…. Wow…." He breathed, slowly going around her a few times before wrapping his arms around her waist with a smile. "You look absolutely beautiful Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Gabriel. You look really handsome as well." Ellie sent him a smile while placing her hands on his chest. "But I think you need to support me, because I'm not really that good at um heels…" she blushed while holding onto his shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

"I will, as long as you let me." He nodded with a smile before leaning in and softly kissing her cheek. "Shall we?" he added before stepping away from the girl and raising his arm for her to take a hold off, and she did with a wide smile. Together they made it down the large stairs, slowly because of Ellie's heels, and down to a large room where a crowd of people were spread out, talking, drinking, eating, some were even dancing.

And just as they walked in, everyone turned and looked at them, like they were the main guests of the whole party, making the girl feel out of place and tightened her grip on the male's arm. But without a word he let her over to a table and sat her down before turning and walking over to a bar by the entrance.

At that point, Ellie knew that she was doing something that she might not ever do again; she was at a party with the highest of the highest of people and their wives and escorts. A small gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it, this was a once in a lifetime chance and she was sitting on a chair by the side waiting for her date to come back, she needed to do something so with and deep breath she stood up and put on her pretties smile and best behavior and walked over to an older gentleman. The conversation was only just getting started when Gabriel came back with two glasses of champagne and gave her one, joining in on the conversation with the minister of the police department.

"Are you having fun?" Gabriel asked as he had pulled Ellie over to sit by some large glass doors, leading out to a balcony.

"Not really but it's fun to see how many people I can talk to, even though I don't like politics." Ellie sighed as she twirled her empty glass in her hands. "I kinda thought you only knew heaven people… angles…"

The male beside her chuckled softly, taking the glass for her and placing it on the table next to his own empty glass. "No I know other people as well, high place people…"

As a melody started from the live orchestra Gabriel pulled Ellie slowly from her chair and guided her into the middle of the large room and they started to dance a slow waltz together with other couples, it amazed Ellie how well she danced, she knew that Gabriel had something to do with it but let it go and enjoyed being twirled around as they continued to dance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Ellie and Gabriel stopped dancing as the music slowed before changing to another song, but Gabriel had pulled Ellie over to sit by a table while both were laughing whole heartedly over Ellie dancing. The male raised an eyebrow at the girl and with a snap of his fingers the whole place together changed into a jazz club from the 1920's, making the girl gasp as she looked down herself and found herself dressed in an authentic black flapper dress with thin straps and black heels. Her hair still had the curls but now they were more like waves and she had a black Sinatra headband on looking like a flower with feathers, beads and layered net fabric.

"Am I disturbing something?" asked and English accent, making the lightly arguing couple look up and Gabriel let a large smirk cover his face. "Hello brother"

"Balthy!" cheered a laughing Gabriel while standing up and hugging his brother, "I didn't think you'd be coming."

"Well who can say no to one of _your_ parties?" Balthy laughed. "Oh I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Balthazar…" the male said as he took Ellie's hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush and giggle.

"Ellie, it's nice to meet you, Balthazar" Ellie nodded before she heard the music change to a more cheerful jazz song and a guy began to sing.

"Ellie, will you dance with me?" Balthazar winked and smirked at Ellie, seeing her nod he pulled her out on the dance floor and twirled her before they began to dance. The smile across the girl face became larger and larger as they danced; her laugher was only dimmed by the music that was playing. Even though the song changed, they continued to dance and again Ellie was amazed by the fact that she was actually was dancing together with someone else. As the song changed to a slower one, Balthazar pulled her close and placed one of his hands on the lower of her back while the other held her hand on his chest.

"I can see why my brother is so taken by you…" he said and made the girl look up at him through her lashes, a pink blush across her cheeks. "You are truly beautiful and have a wonderful personality."

"Thank you, Balthazar." Ellie whispered, looking away from the males blue eyes. "Please to tell Gabriel, but I think I'm starting to feel something for him… a lot actually…"

"I know, and I won't tell him…" and with that they fell silent again and continued to dance a slow dance, stopping when the song stopped and walked over to the table where Gabriel was talking to an older male in a black suit. Gabriel put his arm around her without stopping the conversation, making Ellie a little jealous but she didn't say a word and only chipped in when the time was right.

A few hours later the party was over and together the couple said goodbye to the guests and sat in the kitchen together with Balthazar, the only one left and he had no plans about leaving just yet. Ellie had changed out of her dress and into a pair of black haram pants and a long sleeved black and grey blouse, her make-up was gone and her hair was flowing down her back with soft curls. They were sitting around the kitchen island, each with a mug of hot chocolate, and were talking about the party, both males had to admit that it had been one of the best ones that Gabriel had ever held and Ellie just had to admit that it was the best one she had ever been to.

"Well I think I'm ready to hit the hay." Ellie said as she stood up, giving Balthazar a hug as she placed her empty mug on the counter and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek as she passed him.

"I'll be up in a bit, we just have to talk some business. " Gabriel said to the girl as she kissed her back, giving her a one armed hug before letting her go. "And don't worry, it not about the brothers…"

With a nod she left the kitchen and found her way up to the master bedroom before brushing her teeth and changing into her white silk night gown, a small gift from Gabriel, and sat down on the bed to brush her long hair before crawling under the covers. And after 10 minutes she felt arms wrap around her and herself being pulled into a warm chest, with a smile she entwined her fingers with his on her stomach and backed into his embrace more, and that way they fell asleep. A relationship was building and Ellie knew it, but still she didn't have the guts to come out and say anything even though she was sure he felt the same.

When morning rolled around, she found herself alone in the large bed and sat up groggily with a sigh. He had left for a job and had left her alone in his big house. With another deep sigh she pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her morning robe and yawned. Cracking her neck a bit, she made her way down to the kitchen, only to find a small note on the counter.

_Ellie _

_I need you to get dressed and get out of my house, there are demons on the way and I don't want you to get hurt. So can you do that for me? _

_Go and never look back, not until you are with your dad. Please._

_I will call you when I know I'm not being followed. _

_- Your Gabriel _

"Oh come on!" Ellie hissed as she curled the note in her hand and ran up and began pulling on her clothe and shoved some more down into her bag. With a last look around the room and the house she ran out of the house and out to her car, starting it up she raced down the driveway and was only about a mile away before she saw the house blow up in the rearview mirror. Tears ran down her cheek as she gripped the stearin wheel tighter, her eyes never leaving the road in front of her until she pulled into the familiar junkyard of her father's. She turned the car off and grabbed her back before drying her eyes and getting out of the car. Bobby came out on the porch after hearing her car pull into the gravel.

"Where have ya been, Ellie?" he asked her in a hard tone, but Ellie ignored him long enough to drop her bag beside him and wrap her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. "Hey lass, what's wrong?" her father hugged her back and began rubbing circles on her back, only making her sob harder and press herself into his embrace more.

From inside the house, Dean and Sam came out and saw the smaller girl in the arms of her father, crying harder than ever before. They both sent Bobby and asking look but he shrugged as tried to sooth his daughter, and after a few minutes she had calmed enough down to pull away from her father and dry her eyes.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Bobby asked her as he placed a hand on her shoulder "Why are ya crying?"

"I-I just… "Ellie stopped herself before taking a deep breath "can I tell ya later? Crying can really make you numb…"

"Sure…" Bobby patted her head before all four walked back into the house, settling in the older hunter's library. "Well we've got a new case so we were thinking if you wanted to join us on it?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Months flew past without Ellie even knowing it; her brothers had been up against demons, sirens and other things. Sam had been drinking demon blood and Bobby had locked him in the panic room if it, they had freed Lucifer from him cage in Hell and gotten out clean, a prophet named Chucked had showed up again, Bobby had gotten possessed by a demon and had stabbed himself with the demon knife and ended in a wheelchair. Sam found out he was the vessel of Lucifer and had started seeing him in his dreams, then he and Dean had split up and gone their ways, Castiel and Dean had tried to capture the archangel Raphael with holy oil and while waiting for the angel to show up Dean had taken Castiel to a strip club.

After that they had gotten a case about a witch playing poker with life years instead of money and Bobby had tried to win but failed and had gotten 25 years taken from him, when Dean tried to save him he lost 50 years and was turned old. In the end it was Sam that saved them and they won against the witch. Dean was turned back to 'young' self and the three made their way home, only facing Ellie's yelling when they came home. And boy did they get yelled at!

"You lost against a WITCH?!" the once calm girl shouted at her father, never once had she shouted at her father like that. "And you didn't think for a second that there were something up with him?!"

"Calm your horse's lass." Bobby told her as he wheeled himself into the library, Dean and Sam was sitting on the couch with a beer each. "Sam won and we got our years back."

"GOD! That's NOT the point!" Ellie screeched, running a hand through her hair. "Dad, you lost 25 years of your life! And Dean lost 50! Does that not say ANYHTING to you about how powerful he was?!"

"Ellie just calm down a bit." Dean tried as he stood up but soon bit his tongue as he saw the death glare the girl sent him. "Okay I'm just gonna sit back down…" he whispered as he sat back down beside his brother and sipped his beer.

With an angry huff the girl through her hands in the air before stomping out of the room and out to the junkyard, grabbing a crowbar and walking to the most destroyed cars and began hitting one. Destroying a totaled car made her feel a bit better, but not completely. Feeling a presence behind her made her swing the crowbar around, only for it to get grabbed by the angel behind her.

"You really know how to channel you anger" Gabriel laughed as he pulled the crowbar from the girl's hands, twirling it around for a bit before throwing it way. "I take it; you're not in a good mood?"

"Hell no I'm not!" Ellie hissed while curling her hands into fists before spinning around and throwing a punch against a car window, breaking both the glass and cutting her knuckles up. "Shit!"

"Hey calm down…" Gabriel stepped up to her and took her hands in-between his. In a matter of seconds her knuckles were healed and he pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay…"

They stood like that for a few minutes, the girl shaking in anger with her hand grabbing the material of his shirt and him; rubbing small circled on her back. When they pulled away from each other, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before they pulled fully apart and Ellie leaned against the car.

"Listen I have something to tell you…" Gabriel started as he walked around to the front on the car, sitting on the hood he leaned back and watched the stars. He began explaining everything to her, why he left heaven, why he was doing what he was doing, why he enjoyed "toying" with the brothers. Everything from the start to finish. And in the end he told her about the case that the brothers were going on the next day, and the things he would have to say if they caught him. Ellie let a few tears roll down her cheeks when he told her all the things he had to say, but was glad that he told her, making up a good lie.

When Ellie came back to the house, Dean and Sam were gone and Bobby was asleep on the couch, a book on his chest and with a small smile she laid a blanket over him after removing the book. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before cleaning up the empty bottles in the room and cleaned the kitchen. After a few hours she went up to her room and was greeted by Gabriel that told her that she needed to come with him. And she did, without complaining or anything.

Ellie appeared in a warehouse behind a pillar and pressed her back up against it as she heard voice from the other side.

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" asked Gabriel's voice after he had stopped clapping.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Ellie just had to snicker as Dean's comment.

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam answered before Dean added.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon."

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Now Ellie was confused, had Gabriel done something to them or were they just their normally pissed selves?

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?" Sam's voice broke through Ellie's thinking and made her ear's listen more carefully.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." Gabriel sighed.

"Gabriel? The archangel?"

"Guilty. And you're not the first at that reaction."

"So how does and archangel become a trickster?" Dean's voice seemed pretty pissed but Ellie sighed before slowly poking her head out behind the pillar and watch their conversation. They argued a bit back and forth, before Gabriel mentioned her.

"How's Ellie?" he asked with a smirk playing on his face.

"Why do you care?" Dean spit back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"God you guys are dumb!" Gabriel light laughed "Where'd you think she been the last few days? With me and boy! Is she beautiful!" that remark made both male look up at the one on the holy fire circle.

"What have you done to her?!"

"Oh nothing! Have you seen her in a dress? And boy is she a screamer" Gabriel sighed, wishing he didn't have to say the things he was about to say. "And the way she moves her hips…" he trailed off with a smirk on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, un-crossing his arms and glaring at the angel. "If you've touched her in any way, oh so help me I will roast your ass!"

"Yeah about that. If you let me out we can have a one on one, without powers?" the angles smirk got wider as the other male's anger got larger. "But of course who would she choose if she had to? You or me?"

With a sigh, Ellie decided that enough was enough and stepped out of her hiding place and started to walk over to the three males. Making Dean and Sam stare at her and the saw her.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as he walked over to the girl.

"Stopping you three from killing each other." Ellie answered bluntly before standing right beside the burning ring of fire and Gabriel. "So Dean, you have a problem with me being with him?" she asked the older male while crossing her arms.

"Yeah I have! I mean, he's an angel and an archangel none the less!" Dean hissed at the girl, trying to change her mind. "Did you hear all the things he said about you?"

"Yeah I did, and he's never hurt me or as you said 'touched me in any way' without me agreeing." The girl shrugged and sent a small smile to the archangel beside her. "Besides, what does it concern you who I'm with?"

"You're my sister, you're our sister!" Sam chipped in, gesturing to himself and Dean. "Besides, do you know the things he's done?"

"Guys I've told her everything, even the smallest detail about why my eyes are golden brown." Gabriel shrugged as he told the truth. "Besides, have you ever considered her feelings when something happened to you two idiots?"

The brothers got silent before the argument about the Armageddon started up again, Gabriel made Castiel appear and they glared a little at each other before the three walked out of the warehouse. Leaving Ellie and Gabriel with the sprinklers went off and extinguished the holy fire, and drenched both the angle and the girl. As soon as the archangel was out of the fire, he went over to the girl and embraced her while apologizing about the things he said to her. Ellie silenced his by a kiss and together they disappeared from the warehouse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

For a little over 4 months Ellie had stayed with Gabriel, trying to make herself feel better but nothing had worked and Gabriel was pacing the walls for something he could do for her. And the weather had not helped, it was storming with rain, lightning and harsh wind, it made her jumpy and nervous. She cried every night and the male could only hold her close and let her cry. As March was ebbing out she got a call from Sam, explaining that he and Dean needed her in Sioux Fall to talk his father out of something. He didn't say what but he said that she needed to get there fast, so after hanging up she began packing a bag before telling Gabriel where she was going.

Ellie drove into the small stick town of Sioux Falls, South Dakota and parked her car by a diner, seeing the black Impala a few parking spaces away made her smile and get out of the car.

"Okay so now I'm here, what do you want me to do?" she shrugged as she dumped down beside Sam, not really feeling up to sitting next to Dean.

"Well I don't think you're gonna like this case, Ellie…" Sam told her everything about the case, and as soon as she heard that her mother had returned, tears brimmed her eyes before she thanked them and rushed to her father's house.

"Dad?" the girl called as she stepped into the old house, dropping her bag by the stairs and gasping when she saw how clean everything was. A humming voice from the kitchen made the tears in her eyes grow and her feet moved on their own, taking her out into the kitchen and almost giving out when she saw her mother's figure rolling dough in the middle of the room. "Mom?"

"Ellie? Oh honey" Karen sent her a large smile as she turned towards her, embracing her in a tight hug, "Oh honey how I've missed you."

"Mom…" Ellie's voice was just above a whisper as she wrapped her arms around her mother's middle, burying her face in the crook of her neck and letting the tears roll. "Mom, I've missed you so much… you don't know about all the crazy things that have happened…"

"Well you can tell me while we have dinner." Karen pulled away from her daughter, sending her a warm smile as she wiped her eyes. "Now I think your dad is home so go talk to him while I make dinner."

The small girl nodded before hugging her mother close again, realizing how much she had missed being in the embrace of her mothers. As she pulled away she leaned in and pecker her mother's cheek before lightly laughing and pulling away fully. She looked back a few times as she stood in the door to the library, tears running down her cheek, but she knew deep in her heart that it was wrong for her mother to be alive. Something big was happening and Ellie just wished that she knew what. The Singer family sat around the dining room table, having a nice comfy meal together as a family again. Ellie told her mother all about her dating a boy and her mother was proud to see her daughter as a grown woman, Bobby on the other hand was a little skeptic about Ellie dating anyone but got shushed by his wife.

Karen was cleaning the kitchen while Ellie and Bobby were sitting in the library, finally talking things over.

"Dad you know this is wrong, I love mom just as much as you do, but…" the girl choked on her tears as her father kept a steady gaze out the window. "But she's not supposed to be here… she's dead…"

"Don't you start that too… if I see her change I will take care of it." Bobby growled before turning and facing his daughter who was sitting with her face in her hands. "Ellie, when I lost your mother I also lost you, can't we just enjoy this right now?"

Ellie nodded while drying her cheeks with her sleeve, she looked up at her father who gave her a nod before patting her shoulder and saying something to her mother about staying away from the windows. Time moved in slow motion as her mother collapsed on the floor, her father hurried out to her and helped her up and Ellie just stared at the scene with wide eyes before running out and helping her mother up too.

"Karen?! Karen?" Bobby called as he wheeled himself out into the kitchen, wrapping a hand around his wife's arm and helping her sit up.

"I'm – I'm okay…" Karen coughed as Ellie wrapped her arms around her mother and let her lean on her.

"Mom you're burning up…"

"I'm okay honey, I just got a little dizzy…" Karen tried to chuckle but only coughed more.

"Are you sure?" Bobby held her arm as he looked at her worried, sending a pleading look to Ellie.

"Oh, I'm okay. I – I just need something to eat. And I'll be fine. Really." Karen sent Bobby a small smile before turning to her daughter, sending her one as well before coughing violently.

The girl pulled her mother up from the floor and walked her into the library, laying her down on the couch and trying to make her comfortable with a few pillows and some blankets. Her farther sat beside the couch in his wheelchair the entire time, holding his wife's hand and trying to sooth her.

"I'm so hungry, Bobby." Karen had turned ash grey after a few minutes, never letting go of her husband's hand.

"I'll fix you something to eat, mommy." Ellie whispered as she kissed her mother's forehead and went to the kitchen, she knew what was going to happen and she didn't want to be in the room. Leaning against the counter, she bit her fist in trying to suppress her sob and after hearing her mother and father talk for a few minutes she walked over to the door and stood only a few seconds before she saw her father shoot her mother once again. This time her sob broke out and she fell to her knees with a heart wrenching cry, she ignored Dean shout her father's name and tried to calm herself down.

"Ellie?" Dean's voice broke through the girl's walls and as she looked up at him, she saw the sorrow in his eyes and let more tears run down her cheeks. "Ellie, come on." Dean pulled her up from the floor and together with Bobby they packed up ammunition and went out to Bobby's van, she had to lean against the side in fear of her feet giving up on her.

"You know, Bobby, if you want to sit this one out…" the male who was packing the van said to the older hunter in the wheelchair, but he would have none of that.

"Let's just get going." He managed to say before a noise came from behind cars and Dean went to investigate, leaving Ellie and Bobby the only one by the van. "Ellie, take a shotgun and aim for the head if you see a dead person."

With a nod the red head walked around her father and pulled a shotgun from the open back before loading it and shoving a bit of extra ammo into her jeans. Bobby shouted for Dean a few times before the zombies started coming forth, Ellie got a few headshots while Dean was fighting one by himself and Bobby also got a few before getting thrown to the ground. His daughter would have helped her father with getting the zombie off his, but she had her own to take care of. When Dean came back, they got Bobby back in his chair and shot a few before hurrying back into the house.

"Got anymore ammo? I'm low." Came the question form the short haired hunter as he checked his gun.

"Yeah, we got plenty. Just run back past the zombies. It's in the van, where we left it." Came the gruff response from the hunter in the wheelchair. But before they could argue more, zombies came through the roof and the windows and made the three hunters run for cover in a closet, Dean pushed Ellie behind him as the undead tried to make their way in.

"It's all right. They're idiots. They can't pick a lock." Dean joked but his face fell when the pounding on the door stopped and the door handle began to move.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Hissed Bobby, as he got the butt of his gun ready to strike if they came in.

"I'm making this stuff up as I go. Sue me." Hissed Dean back as he did the same, just as he had gotten ready the door opened and he began hitting some of the zombies with the butt of his gun.

"Get down!" came a shout from Sam before he and another person shot all the zombies, only when the last was dead could the girl see that it was Sheriff Mills who had helped them. "Are you okay?"

Bobby and Dean nodded while Ellie just stared at the re-dead corpses of people lying right outside the closet. Some of the corpses were moved so they could get out of the closet and the youngest only managed a small 'Hi Sheriff Mills' to the sheriff before she was put to work of removing the dead.

When all the bodies had been removed from the house, Bobby and Ellie began to make a funeral pyre for Karen, while spraying gas on the wood both breathed heavily and the oldest threw a match onto it as his daughter stood beside him. They both watched the pyre burn for a few minutes before the brothers came as joined them, but their conversation was turned out by the girl as she watched her mother burn. What's dead should stay dead. Had her father always told her, but having spent a few hours with her mom again made watching her body burn even harder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys :) I'm sorry for not posting so much these days but I've been working on a few school project since I have a week off.. this chap will start with a flashback with Gabe and Bobby and the dress Ellie is wearing is on my polyvore :) **

**Hope you like ! reviews are LOVED ! 3**

**I own nothing ! except my own OC Ellie **

Chapter 16

(A few weeks/a month before 5.19 – Hammer of the Gods)

_Bobby closed the book on the table with a deep thud, he was still trying to figure out a way to stop Lucifer but so far nothing had come up. The hunter's helper bottle long emptied, and so was his glass. Hearing a sound from the kitchen made him grab his sawn off and cock it in the direction, he glared at the angel that stood in the doorway, hand up in surrender. _

"_What'd ya want?" he growled at the other male, aiming his sawn off to the others heart. _

"_I want to talk, nothing more." Gabriel said as he lowered his hands, he could easily make the sawn off disappear but he didn't want to use his powers for this conversation. "I won't try anything, I just wanna talk." _

"_Then spill." The old hunter continued to glare at the angel, never lowering his gun. "_

"_I could do it without telling you, but I wanted to do it the old fashioned way." The angel sighed; he needed the old hunter's approval. "Things are getting ruff and I know it… with Lucifer and the horseman…" _

"_What'd ya talking about?" _

"_I'm going to ask Ellie to marry me." The angel only managed to get away but a hair before a few rounds of rocksalt was shot at him. _

"_No way in Hell! Over my dead body!" screamed Bobby, cocking his sawn off again and shot at the angel again. "I ain't giving ya my blessing, boy!" he fired a few more times, rolling himself out from behind the desk and shoved some more ammo into his sawn off. _

"_Bobby listen! Things are getting bad! Quickly!" shouted Gabriel, hiding behind a wall. "I'm going to help the brothers kill Lucifer, by risking my own ass!" the gunshots ceased and the angel peaked out from behind the wall, seeing the older hunter stare at him. _

"_You're going to do what?" Bobby laid the gun in his lap, staring at the angel. "Is that why you wanna marry Ellie?" _

"_Yeah… I want to marry her, before I die… I love her, more than anything…" Gabriel sighed before running a hand through his hair, he was happy that they were the only ones in the house because otherwise it would have been very awkward. "Ellie means the world to me, even more than tricking people, even more than pissing of the brothers…" _

"_And you expect me just to say yes to that? Give my blessings without anything?" the hunter grabbed his gun but didn't raise it from his lap. "You gotta be high on some angel juice or something, because I ain't giving you nothing." _

"_I know, but please just think about." that was the last thing Gabriel said before he disappeared, leaving the hunter with a big decision to make. An archangel, marrying his daughter? His only daughter, for that matter. _

_As days went by, things got worse and worse. Omens were all over the planet and more and more signs showed that something big was about to happen, so Bobby made the decision and called the archangel down. _

"_Have you thought about it?" was the first thing Gabriel asked when he appeared in front of Bobby, a pleading look was in his eyes as he and the hunter looked at each other. _

"_Yeah, it's hard to do but… you have my blessing…" Bobby sighed as he gave his daughter away. "But just so you know, I have holy oil and fire, so if ya hurt her…" he added with a small growl. _

"_Thank you, and I promise that I will never hurt her…" a small smile was on Gabriel's face as he thanked the hunter. "Of course I don't know how well she'll take me dying…." _

"_Just get outta here…" _

A smile came across Gabriel's face when he remembered Bobby giving his blessing, it had been only hours ago but it still made him smile.

"Gabe, where are we going since you want me in a dress?" Ellie called while poking her head out the bathroom door, her hair was up with soft curls falling down around each side of her face. "Is somewhere fancy?"

"Just get ready, cupcake. It's a surprise." Gabriel laughed before he turned and got changed himself. "But I really think that you're gonna love it."

"Okay, but when I want to go home, you'll take me home okay?" Ellie protested with a cherry red pout on her lips.

"Deal" the angel almost sang, enjoying the feeling of having her with him and soon she would be his forever. "Now come on, hurry up."

Ellie let out a huff as she readjusted her cream colored heels and stood up to look at herself in the large mirror. Her nude colored dress with sweetheart bodice hung around her body beautifully and together with her small light beige fur shrug that covered her shoulders, she was stunning and she had to admit it to herself. When she walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Gabriel, she heard a small gasp fall from his lips before he smiled widely.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Ellie." Her angel told her before he wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her lips lightly, even with her heels on he had to bend down a bit but not much. "Now come on or well be late" he smiled and transported them to an elegant restaurant.

They sat and eat their food while soft music played in the background, they had almost been dating for 4 months but Ellie had never fallen so hard for anyone like him. After eating, Gabriel pulled Ellie from her chair and they danced a slowly while looking at each other with nothing lesser than real love. Dancing a few dances, they sat down by their table again and Gabriel took a deep breath before he took both Ellie's hands in his.

"Ellie…" he began while looking her deeply in the eyes. "I've never felt this way about anyone but you, I love you more than I love to mess with your brothers… but times are getting harder and I don't know what tomorrow brings…"

"Gabe…" Ellie could feel tears brim her eyes as she looked at the male in front of her.

"I have something to ask you…" letting go of the girl's hands, he got out of his chair and got down on one knee beside the girl's chair while holding a small diamond ring between his fingers. "Elizabeth Marie Singer, will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

"Gabriel…." The girl breathed deeply, tears of joy running down her cheeks, before she nodded hurriedly and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes oh my god! Yes! I'll marry you!" she laughed while crying, hugging the male closer to her body.

Gabriel hugged the girl back, burying his face in the crook of her neck, before pulling away from her and kissing her deeply on the mouth. Behind them people had begun clapping and a few even shouted 'congratulation' to the couple who were busy kissing and hugging each other. He slipped the ring on her finger and wiped her cheeks before kissing her softly, neither of them had ever felt happier than at that moment and both heart beat faster as they embraced each other again. A waiter came over with a bottle of champagne from an older couple and congratulated them, making the young couple laugh and thank the other couple. After a while Gabriel transported them back home, and they made love until the morning came. (Yeah cheesy I know… but I just couldn't phrase it any other way…)

Waking up the next morning, Gabriel smiled down at his fiancé who had her head on his arm, he kissed her forehead and let his hand rest on her stomach. Smiling when he felt a small warmth under his hand, he reached up and moved some hair out of her face. But his smile soon fell when he remembered how close he was to the fight with his brother; the whole reason for marrying Ellie was that he wanted her to be his even though he died.

"I love you." He whispered before he crawled out of bed, going down to the kitchen to make breakfast.


End file.
